Going to Uni
by Hexmeisterin
Summary: Abi is accepted to university in a galaxy far, far, away. Meeting all the people she knows and loves on the way. PLEASE R&R!! **Chapter 3 is up**
1. Prologue (part 1)

Title: Going away to Uni. Prologue?  
  
Author: Abigael  
  
Summary: prolugue to a fic i might write  
  
Rating: uhh...very G  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this except me and my friends hehe. PLEASE dont sue me.  
  
AN: This is my first fic would love some feedback..I can take it (I hope)  
  
This plot line came to me while trying to finish an essay and i recieved multiple plot bunny bites.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's here.  
  
I almost broke the key to the back door so I could open it. I look down and read it for the tenth time.  
  
I am pleased to inform you that your application for a scholarship position to Coruscant University has been accepted. You will need to enroll before the semester starts on June 16th.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Vice-chancellor O'Rian  
  
A slow smile spreads across my face and the realisation hits me again as I reach for your phone and then put it down. Who can I call? As far as I know no one else knows about the planet..let alone the university.  
  
//SITH// I think. I sigh and grab my keys and scrawl a note saying i went out for ice cream and will be back later. I hide the letter and leave the inviting warmth of the house to go and make arrangements to get to Corsucant.  
  
~~~  
  
I open the door to hear the phone ringing. I drop my bag and dash for the phone and get to it just as it stops ringing. I mentally count to ten and hit the call back button. I hold the phone to my ear as i light the heater and a startling male voice hits my ear.  
  
"uhh..hi?" that voice makes me want to melt.  
  
"yes?" the voice asks sounding bored and rather irritated.  
  
"uhm..I..." I trail off trying to remember what I was supposed to ask. "Oh, I just missed a call from your number..My name's Abigael." I somehow manage to finish, waiting on edge wanting to hear that voice again, but all I hear is a muttered altercation going on in the background.  
  
"Yes, my *assistant* rang you" he hisses and I try not to laugh  
  
"I see..and you are....?"  
  
"Oh I'm with Trans-Galactic Travel, you made your arrangements with us to get you to Coruscant this afternoon" his voice says, audibly softer, its almost as if I can imagine the slight smile on his lips and I grin.  
  
"Ahha.Well..are there any problems with my arrangements?" I ask getting a little more nervous when the voice clears his throat awkwardly.  
  
"Well..Yes. I'm sorry to inform you but the legal Intergalactic speed has been dropped so it seems it will take us a week to get you there rather than a day."  
  
"Oh..so..when will i have to leave?" I ask dreading the answer  
  
"Uhm...Tomorrow at midnight"  
  
"WHAT?!!?" I screach into the phone "TOMORROW?! WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THIS PROBLEM?" I demand  
  
The voice swallows nervously. "A week ago" He answers timidly  
  
I Throw my water bottle across the room and then grin evilly  
  
"Well..seeing as how I paid you full price to get me there in a day, I think you can give me two-thirds of my money back..which comes up to around..three grand" I smile wickedly. The money for getting to Coruscant had come directly out of my now non-exsistant trust fund.  
  
I wasnt going to be post-poned six days with no money AND no free time. I'm so glad that I had took Legal Studies. I yell into the phone "AREN'T YOU!!"  
  
"Uh..Yes Madam, Please forgive me for the mix up" he whimpers and promtly hangs up.  
  
I drop onto my bed and laughed. If only all people were that easy to get money out of. I couldn't get any from my parents because I couldn't tell them which university I was going to, I didn't want to get a bank loan, because, as stingy as they were, I didn't want them to have to pay up when I wasn't around. I sigh and get changed for work quickly and grab my coat and my phone and keys and left the house again.  
  
~~~  
  
I sat back on my stool at my checkout and took a slug of water. I didn't want to be here. I look over at Alex, who was on the phone to her boyfriend. *AGAIN*. I turn the page of my copy of the Phantom Menace book. I sigh as a figure walks up to my checkout and starts unloading things from their cart onto the belt. I put my mangled, frequently read book and start to scan the groceries through. I finally look up.  
  
"That'll be $64.95 Thanks would you like...." My eyes connect with stormy grey-green ones and the figure wearing a black leather trench that looks distinctly like Obi-Wan Kenobi. I shake my head and take a step back holding onto the counter so i don't pass out. //You have been reading WAAAY too many fics Abi//  
  
"Would you like..." he prompts in a velvet soft voice that takes all my Yoga Meditation to break through.  
  
I shake my head again //would you like come back to my place// I grin at the prospect but shake my head to clear the thought..If he was the real Kenobi, he could catch my train of thought, I didn't need to deal with someone with a still bigger ego.  
  
He grins "Paper or Plastic bags" I finish softly and sigh. He caught it. Damn.  
  
Suddenly a stick taps sharply on my counter and look down to see a disgruntled Yoda and my eyes widen considerably.  
  
"Paper we must have, environmentally friendly the Jedi must strive to be" I grin at that.  
  
"Yes, of course." I laugh and thought about how I would miss Earth when I left for Corsucant. I sigh.  
  
"Why are you going there?" A velvety voice broke through my haze.  
  
"What?" I ask  
  
Yoda frowns at Obi-Wan "Read peoples minds you should not, ask them first you must"  
  
Obi-Wan reddens "Yes, Master Yoda" he turns to me "Why are you going to.." he looks around "..Corsucant."  
  
I raise an eyebrow and bite my lip "I got a scholarship to the Uni." I smile trying not to blush furiously when his eyes widen and he looks impressed.  
  
"Wow..that's amazing. I don't know anyone who was managed to get a scholarship from this far away." he smiles  
  
I laugh "And HOW many people do you know from this far away??" I ask. He grins "Good Point. However, it is undeniably a good achievement." I blush redder than my hair and he winks at me. I finish bagging their purchases and take the money. Before they left Obi-Wan leans over and kisses my hand, pushing a piece of paper into my palm.  
  
"In case you ever get bored of being a student." He winks again and leaves after being prodded by Yoda's stick. I grin and slide the paper in my pocket and start cleaning my check-out so I can close up.  
  
~~~  
  
I drive down to the warehouse precinct of the city at midnight and park my car in the car spot they have ready for my car. I get out and walk in the back entrance and I walk in gingerly, looking for signs of life. I push open a second door and see about 25 people sitting around and a man at a desk on the phone with his back to me.  
  
"Hi..." I start softly. The man at the desk turns and I gape  
  
//It can't happen twice in one day//  
  
"Hi" the voice responds sounding warm just like the voice I talked to on the phone.  
  
"I'm...I'm Abigael.."I managed to get out and I smiled a little when he blanches slightly but hides it and hangs up the phone.  
  
He smiles and walks over to me "I'm.."  
  
"..Han Solo?" I finish  
  
"Y-yes..but..how did.."  
  
"You dont wanna know"  
  
He smiles. "Ok then, I didnt think my reputation was THAT bad yet."  
  
I laugh. "Yet"  
  
He grins. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Definitley, before I lose my nerve." I say managing to drag my eyes back to his  
  
"Ok, then." he grabs one of my bags and heads towards a scout ship. I follow slowly hauling the other along beside me. He presses a panel on the side and a walkway opens out and he walks up it and shows me around.  
  
//My home for the next week// I smile.  
  
I walk up slowly trying to take in everything I see..and thank gods for my quasi-photographic memory, so that i can remember the floor plan from one of my ever-growing collection of SW books.  
  
I palm the door and it slides open to reveal quite what I was expecting, a twin bed, a desk a bathroom and a few chairs, oh, and Luke Skywalker sitting on my bed...hang on..LUKE SKYWALKER?!!? I stare for a second and then shut my eyes and drink some water.  
  
I open my eyes again.  
  
He's STILL here.  
  
"Uhm...Hi.." I try to say but it comes out as a mangled whisper.  
  
He smiles. "Hey."  
  
I continue to look puzzled. "Don't mean to be a bitch or anything but..uh...why are you here?"  
  
"Well um...I gotta share these rooms with you..."  
  
I blush madly at the thoughts going through my head.  
  
"Dare I ask why?"  
  
"Han snores"  
  
I grin. "Right, Fair enough. Oh, I'm.."  
  
"Abigael, yeah I know. Its a beautiful name." If it's possibly I blush an even deeper shade of red.  
  
"Uhh..thanks" I smile  
  
"Oh, and before I forget.." Luke hands me a datapad "this is from the uni, a few things they thought you should...be aware of."  
  
I raise an eyebrow "what..they eat humans?"  
  
Luke laughs "no, not quite." He winks at me and I melt _again_  
  
/This is gonna be one l-o-n-g flight/ I thought and settle down to read what the Uni has to say about Corsucant.  
  
~TBC?~  
  
anyone want more??? 


	2. Prologue (part 2)

Title: Going away to Uni prologue 2/  
  
Author: Abigael  
  
Summary: Still boring bit before it starts to get good.  
  
Rating: *shrug* not NC-17 (yet)  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters **if ONLY** I own myself tho. NO SUEING PLEASE.  
  
AN: Second part to the prologue. Enjoy. BTW this is un-betaed. All skrew ups are my fault  
  
Please Note: All fics are subject to mood swings. hehe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I lean back on the couch in my room and sigh. Warm hands are instantly on my shoulders and I yelp in suprise, turning my head to see the head of a curious Jedi is looking over my shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" He asks, gently kneading a knot out of my shoulder as he studies the data pad I'm holding.  
  
I sigh again and frown "I don't know what courses to sign up for.." I respond flicking down the list on my datapad.  
  
"Well..." the Jedi begins, sitting next to me and pulling me side-ways to lean back against him, hooking his arms under mine. Suddenly, I don't care about my courses so much. "..studying?" I finally hear and that pulls me out of my haze and back to the gorgeous Jedi sitting behind me. He smiles at my puzzled expression, "What have you been studying?" he repeats.  
  
I smile. Now *THAT* I can answer. I reel off my list of subjects. "Electronics, Physics, Maths, Religious Studies and Legal Studies."  
  
He grins. "Impressive. I think I can understand the scholarship thing now."  
  
I laugh. "No, I'm not smart, It's the competition that's stupid." I grin.  
  
Luke pokes me in the ribs with the stylus from my datapad and I yelp again. "Somehow I don't believe you. You're not going to win Ms Modesty so stop trying so hard."  
  
I smile. "And I suppose YOU are?"  
  
He laughs "But of course, my dear!"  
  
I clap at Luke "Wow Luke, I never thought you would actually *ADMIT* it. The doctor will be so pleased. Awareness is the first step to cure." I giggle as he mock-strangles me and then turn my attention back to the list of classes again. "Back to the issue at hand please? WHAT classes am I going to study. I haven't even *heard* of most of these prerequisites!"  
  
"Hmmm.." he says.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes, Luke...that was very helpful." I reply, barely holding back my smile.  
  
"Well..I can see four classes you could take that would be right up your alley. But, if you don't wanna hear them...your loss." he grins as I nudge him in the belly with my elbow.  
  
"C'mon, tell me..PLLLEEEAASSEE?" I smile as he relents and leans forward, highlighting  
  
Electrical Engineering -- PR: Advanced Maths  
  
Intermediate Physics -- PR: Basic Physics  
  
Religious Studies -- NO PR  
  
Basic Intergalactic Law -- Some Legal Training or Study  
  
I stare wide eyed at the screen. Perfect. "Luke," I murmur "Don't hide things from me with the force again." I half turn towards him and kiss the amused Jedi softly. "Thanks though." I save the data-crystal and get up. "Oh, and you're sleeping in my bed tonight." I wink and Luke's eyes widen "I'll be sleeping wherever I may fall after my Yoga." I grin as his shocked expression changes to one of chagrin. "Seeya tomorrow Lukie" I whisper and blow him a kiss before leaving.  
  
"You really are one of a kind, Abi." He replies.  
  
I turn on my heel. "Do my ears decieve me..or was that meant to be a compliment?" I duck as a pillow comes flying at my head and I dash down the hall to the galley. Time to go check on Han. It was the fourth night and I had hardly seen him since the first night when he discovered he had a predilection to chocolate-malt mousse. It's been an excuse to go see how he's been doing and escape my room. I grab the two bowls of mousse and head down the hall to Han's room and palm the door open.  
  
//Oh MY GODS//  
  
There, standing with his back to me, calmly running through the crane in Tae Chi to the accompaning music of what sounds suspiciously like Enya...Was Han Solo. Infamous Smuggler. I hold back a snicker and set the bowls down on the counter and lean against it watching him with interest. The song ends.  
  
"I woulda thought you were more of a Offspring kinda guy" I grin as he jumps and wheels around to see me, pulling out his blaster as he goes. "HEY HEY!" I raise my arms "I come bearing gifts." I gesture to the bowls and he smiles and tosses his rifle onto a pile of clothes. I relax and slowly eat my mousse, savoring every mouthful.  
  
"Even guys like me gotta relax sometimes you know" Han drawls through a spoonful of mousse.  
  
I raise an eyebrow "And you've been relaxing for what...64 hours straight?"  
  
"Uhh..yes?" He responds with a hopeful and slightly sheepish grin.  
  
"Hmm." I decide its not worth pushing, I'll find out later. I change the subject. "I've decided on my subjects" was what I tried to say but it came out more as "I'b dethided on my subjektx." as I licked my bowl clean. There was a muffled chuckle as Han tried to interpret what I had said.  
  
"Wha?" he asked licking the last tendrils of mousse off his chin.  
  
"I. hab. dethided. om. my. thubjext." I laugh. "Don't you understand English??" I sigh with mock-exasperation.  
  
"Yeah yeah, what are your 'thubjext' kid?" He finally asks, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Religious Studies, B.I.L , Intermediate Physics and...." I frown. "And...." I shrug. "Something else, It's saved on a datacrystal so it doesn't..." I trail off as I notice Han staring at my chin. "W-what is it?"  
  
He drags his gaze back up to meet my eyes and laughs "You have.." he pauses, leans forward and slowly licks my chin. I gasp softly and look over at him. "..mousse on your chin."  
  
I laugh. //Oh GODS// "Well..I..uhm..." I glance around nervously //..have just made a complete ass of myself infront of the most gorgeous smuggler. Ever.// "Gotta Go..Yoga calls." I slip out of the room and bolt down the hall and lock myself in the 'fresher. I turn around and come Thigh-to-face with a rather startled Artoo, who beeps at me in shock.  
  
"What am *I* doing here?! What about you? I been here four days and this is the first time I've run into you."  
  
More aggitated bleeps.  
  
I barely control my laugh. "Why did Han de-activate you?"  
  
More bleeps, getting steadily more angry.  
  
I laugh so hard I cough. "He didn't want you collecting evidence on him? Why am I not suprised."  
  
A few beeps.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." I roll my eyes. "Ok, do you know anywhere that I can be alone?"  
  
A set of quick and worried beeps.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Just don't need to be around the testosterone march at the moment."  
  
Gleeful beeps. Artoo leaves the room quickly and I have to run to keep up. We come to what looks like the cargo hold. Artoo opens the door and beeps something about the door and then the door hisses shut as I walk through and sit down. I quickly start my deep breathing and meditation, when a furry foot encounters my leg I yelp and reach for a weapon, only to look up and see the one and only Chewbacca. I stare.  
  
"Wh--Why are you in here??" I ask, relaxing only slightly that it's someone I know.  
  
He growls that he was in here trying to fix the door when it closed on him and he's been in here for about a week.  
  
//Damn, of all the times I wish I was force-sensitive...LUKE// I think, praying for a miracle. //LUKE!// Suddenly I head scrabbling footsteps coming down the hall and the door wooshes open. My eyes widen. //WHAT THE *HELL*??!?// Luke and Han enter and Han sees Chewie.  
  
"Chewie! I thought you were still on earth. What happened?" Chewie recounts his story again to Han and they leave the room to get some food.  
  
Luke looks at me oddly. "What?" I ask, bewildered. Luke shakes his head and tosses me a com unit.  
  
"Here. Take this. When you're done I'll come and open the door for you." Luke turns on his heel looking very puzzled.  
  
"Uhm...thanks.." I call after him as the door closes, and I'm once again plunged into darkness. I resume my position in half-lotus and continue my meditation.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up lying on the couch in my/Luke's room. I look around groggily and stretch my aching muscles. //HANG ON// I recall. I fell asleep in the hold. //And I am here...how/why/when???!?// I get up and pull on my Coat and go and see what crazy shit is going on now. I walk down the hall quietly and into the galley to get some food and the conversation between Luke, Han and Chewie stops abruptly.  
  
//Oh GRREAT.// I roll my eyes and grab some cereal and a bannana smoothie from the food synth. "Don't mind me. Go back to talking about what you don't trust me to hear." I walk out and back to my room and lock myself in. A tear rolls down my cheek knowing that they don't trust me. // I've only known them for a few days, but I thought...I guess I was wrong.//  
  
"Abi?" Luke asks meekly through the door.  
  
"What is it?" I growl, furiously wiping at mutinous tear rolling down my cheek.  
  
"I....I need to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Shove it, Luke. I DON'T want to hear you shoddy excuse to why you don't trust me."  
  
"But..Abi.."  
  
"LUKE," I growl "If you want me to turn you into a Eunuch..you're going the right way about it." He squeeks and I hear retreating footsteps. I smirk. Luke's encounters with mentioning of eunuchs were getting less and less pleasant. I finally leave my room only to be accosted by a Wookie, who, without a word, hefts me over his shoulder and carries me down the hall to Han's room.  
  
I smile bitterly "What now, your highness?" I ask, with a dodgy attempt at a curtsy.  
  
"Abi..we trust you. You know that. We should have said something, but we didn't know how you'd take it..." Luke starts calmly.  
  
"Stop beating around the fucking bush. WHAT is it?!??" I bellow.  
  
"Kid, you might wanna sit down."  
  
"No, I will NOT sit down. WHAT IS IT?!?"  
  
"Your midichlorian count is throught the roof."  
  
I blinked. And then, just to prove Han's point. I did what anyone would have done in such a situation. I passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
//What in the name of the goddess did I do to deserve such a HEADACHE??//  
  
Then I remembered the previous day. //ohhh crap//  
  
I looked up and saw look asleep on the couch smiled and whispered "sorry".  
  
Then I got up and went to the fresher and took a shower. I sat on the floor of the shower recess and cried.  
  
//This is not the kind of hot water shower I had in mind// I thought bitterly. Oh well..at least fate has a sense of humour. I sighed and got out and dressed again. //Time to face the world again, Abi//  
  
I opened the fresher door and was instantly taken into some strong arms and carried to a seat. Before I had time to work out who was carrying me, Han had set me down in a chair and was checking my head.  
  
"You sure you're feeling alright, Abi?" Han asked, obviously puzzled.  
  
"Yeah..got a bit of a headache..but thats it." Han's eyes widened as I said this. "Why?"  
  
"Well..you been asleep for two days...we'll be at Coruscant in a little less than 2 hours."  
  
"And this is amazing because....?" I asked, having no idea why a student sleeping for two days was odd.  
  
"Cuz you have a concussion kid..or had one. Remember the fall??" I nod "Yeah, well..there's no physical sign of it..."  
  
"It was Luke." I cut in, without really thinking about my words. The knowledge that the Jedi was asleep when I wasn't was enough to tell me that he was VERY tired. "He must've healed me.." I smile " If he's asleep when im up..and I'm only up about 6 hours of every day...then he has *GOT* to be tired."  
  
Han laughs. "Yeah, I would agree with you on that one." I smile in response and look out the spaceport at the planet that is Coruscant, slowly getting bigger.  
  
"2 hours, hmm?" I ask softly.  
  
Han smiles and glances out the window and back to me. "Yeah. It's weird. I didn't expect this to be over so quick."  
  
I smile. "I know what you mean." I grimace. "Soon I'll haveta deal with the nightmares of enrolling...NOT gonna think about just yet. I'm gonna see how Luke is, ok?" I smile and kiss Han's forehead and walk back down the hall to my room and open the door. I slip into bed next to him and slide my arms around him before falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Abi!" Han whispers. I stir and look over at Han.  
  
"What is it?" I croak.  
  
He smiles and raises an eyebrow at Luke and I intertwined with each other. I flash him a smile and carefully disentangle all my limbs before getting up.  
  
"We're on Coruscant" He says softly and with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Oh..." I look over at Luke and kiss his cheek softly and smile as he hugs a pillow in his sleep. "Keep in touch, K?" I whisper as I hug Han.  
  
He smiles "You can count on it Kiddo." I grin and grab my bags and datapad, leaving a note for Luke as I go and Slowly trudge up the hall to the ships walkway. I hug Han once more before walking down the way to the person that is holding a sign saying "Abigael Wallace -- UoC"  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
Tune in next time when the adventures REALLY begin. 


	3. Getting Settled (Chapter One)

Title: Going away to Uni Series :Pt 1 - Getting Settled.  
  
Author: Abigael  
  
Summary: I start to adjust to Coruscant.  
  
Rating: Look..ill warn you if anything other than PG happens ok? --  
  
rare bit of swearing thrown in for good measure.  
  
Occasional M&M use.  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters **if ONLY** I own myself tho. NO SUEING PLEASE.  
  
AN: First part to the *actual* series. Enjoy. BTW this is un-betaed. All skrew ups are my fault.  
  
Please Note: All fics are subject to mood swings. hehe.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
### = change P.O.V  
  
/\ ...../\ = thought speech  
  
*** = flashback  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
//OH. MY. GODS.// And I thought my apartment block was big. This is the kinda building that you could fall over while trying to see the top of it. I look around and realise that my guide is no longer standing next to me but it standing at the threshold to the building. I flush slightly and hurry to catch up to her.  
  
"Your assigned room is 1672. Remeber that." She orders as we reach the 16th floor and she takes my thumb and presses it to the square, where a key would normally be. It feels like my thumb is being pressed into hot wax. "To open your door you press your thumb here and say you password." I nod in recognition and the door opens, a voice out of nowhere saying "Welcome" in a far too Gleeful tone.  
  
"Someone will come and pick you up tomorrow at 10 so that you may go to the Uni and enroll." I smile.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help." My guide smiles and I yelp in surprise. //Well that's something I never expected from her. I could have dealt with her being able to shoot lightning at a glance, but, smiling...NO.//  
  
After she leaves, I walk around my new place. It's bigger than my old flat, but that doesn't say much, given that the amount of floorspace in my closet could have rivaled my living room. I look at the clock, hm....2 in the afternoon. I slip my hands in my pockets and walk round my place. //Hang on..what's this??// I reach into my pocket and pull out the piece of paper that Obi-Wan gave me. I smile and read it -- Room 1472 O'Lachline building. The building opposite this one. I shrug. Hey, better than nothing to do. I try to find my keys, then remember the 'lock' and grin. I walk out and pull the door shut.  
  
######  
  
There was a knock on the door to Obi-Wan's room and he grumbles. He trudges to the door and pulls it open. His eyes light up when he sees who it is  
  
//The gurl from the grocery store on earth// he smiles. "Come in, Abi." Her eyes widen slightly until she remembers that he's a Jedi. She walks in and looks around and nods almost imperceptibly.  
  
//Same as mine// she thinks and Obi nods,  
  
"They're all the same..and a bit dodgy too." She laughs and he smiles.  
  
//I love her laugh// he thinks.  
  
"I..I didn't know you came to the Uni.." she smiles "What are you enrolling in?"  
  
Obi-Wan grimaces "Intermediate Physics...My master believes it would be beneficial to my training..."  
  
"...As it shall prove to be padawan." A rich, thick voice replies and Abi shivers slightly and turns to see Qui-Gon Jinn stepping out of the refresher. "Padawan, I believe you have forgotten your manners..who is your friend?"  
  
Abi smiles "I am Abigael Wallace..It's a pleasure to meet you Jedi Master Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon looks slightly startled. /\Padawan, did you tell her who.../\  
  
/\No, Master. She knows many things that I have not told her./\  
  
Qui-Gon nods slightly and kisses Abi's hand. "The pleasure is mine." he smiles and she flushes slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid I must go, I have buisness to attend to at the temple. Wonderful to meet you Abigael." he smiles  
  
Abi smiles back "You too, Master Jinn."  
  
He nods. /\ Obi-Wan BEHAVE, I sense some kind of power in her that I cannot place. I shall not come racing back to your defence./\ Obi-Wan smirks but simply nods and Qui-Gon leaves.  
  
Abi arches an eyebrow at Obi-Wan "Anything I should know about??"  
  
######  
  
I don't know what he's thinking but it can't be good. He grins. I groan.  
  
//I *NEED* shields, if I'm gonna be in classes with him...that smile will be my undoing.//  
  
Obi-Wan's grins again and I smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking Intermediate Physics. And don't act so suprised, I'm not a total ditz" I laugh at his expression and do my best to project. /\Force Sensitive, in case you couldn't tell./\ Obi-Wan quickly resurrects his shields a little and the signals from him are muffled.  
  
He smiles. "Come and sit down. Aren't you tired?" I shake my head and relay the events of the trip from my concussion onwards.  
  
"So," I grope for a subject to change to. "Why were you on earth?" That elicits a wide grin from Obi-Wan.  
  
"Master Yoda has a 'soft spot' for alcohol from your planet and we were on a booz-up mission." My eyes widen."He holds his drink for a guy his age." I laugh, recalling the memory of serving them in the store. Come to think of it..their entire trolley was filled with things that were either chocolate or alcoholic, preferably both.  
  
"And chocolate too? Or is that you Padawan Kenobi." I grin as Obi-Wan blushes. "I'll take that as a yes. Anytime you want chocolate and you run out here, come to my place, 1672 --Mglaughlin." I smile. "I always have heaps. Can't live without it."  
  
He grins "Good to know I have a partner in crime."  
  
I giggle. "But of course Padawan Kenobi."  
  
"Please..call me Obi-Wan."  
  
I grin "But of course paddlewan..whatever you desire." I murmur and blush. "Ahem. I'm done. I always go kinda insane around this time of day...sign that I need more chocolate." I wink at Obi-Wan and he laughs. He gets up and walks into the kitchen and rumages in the fridge. "Hurry Obi-Wan Kenobi..you're our only hope!!" I intone and then get up and lend my skills to the chocolate search.  
  
After 20 minutes we have found absolutely *NO* chocolate.  
  
"Fine.." I sigh and grab his hand. "C'mon..you're coming to my place. And DON'T get any ideas" I growl before he lets his grin spread right across his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I pull my small chest out of my bag and unlock it. I see Obi-Wan's amused expression and laugh. "My family were major chocolate hogs.." I sigh. I haven't let myself think about them in a week. I smile "I taught my little sister, Sarah division with m&ms"  
  
Obi-Wan laughs and manages to keep a straight face. "I see academics are rewarded in your family." I laugh.  
  
"Whatever you wanna believe Obi-Wan." I throw an M&M into the air and catch it with my mouth.  
  
"Throw one for me!" Obi-Wan grins.  
  
"Only if you can catch it without using the force." I smirk as he looks slightly crestfallen.  
  
"Sure, ok..bring it on." Obi-Wan's eyes lock on my hand as I throw the tiny chocolate. He leans back. Dives. And the M&M hits him in the eye. "OW!" he yelps and I cough on my laughter. "Those chocolate-thingies hurt."  
  
I pull him up and kiss his eyelid softly. "They aren't exactly meant to be thrown, you know." I try and keep a straight face. I fail miserably and end up laughing so hard I cry. Obi-Wan chuckles as I calm down and kisses the tears off my cheek. I smile. "How is it that we are such good friends already?? I've talked to you twice and thrown an M&M at you and we are just.." I shrug "close." Obi-Wan smirks and I tickle him, catching a couple of his thoughts.  
  
Obi-Wan laughs. "Mercy.." He pleads between giggles.  
  
"Merci means thank you in French." I quote my sisters taunt engrained in my memory since the age of 7. Obi-Wan groans at how dodgy the pun is. "I'll tell you what.." I smile sitting on Obi's stomach. "You form a coherent sentance in French and I will let you go easily." I grin. "Deal?"  
  
Obi-Wan grumbles something about French and starts forming a sentance in his mind. I wait and finally he responds. "Votre cheveux est couleur du miel et vos yeux sont couleur du ciel de nuit. Vous sont tres belle." he says softly, his hand stroking my cheek. His voice alone would make me melt. But that along with the words... A lone tear traces a path down my cheek.  
  
I smile weakly. "That was two sentences."  
  
He laughs and kisses my cheek, before whispering.."I have to go..I'll see you tomorrow." I get up off him, close the door after him and then lean against the door, slowly sinking to the floor.  
  
****  
  
Kieran pulled the car out from the curb. Abi Admired the gorgeous and tiny diamond in a silver band on her left hand. It was beautiful. Just like she was, he said. Abi smiled. 5 months and she would be a married woman. She sighed as he pulled up outside her house. She kissed him softly and walked inside.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Abi..Abi..sweety you gotta get up..this isn't what he would have wanted." Alison sighed. Ever since Kieran died Abi just hadn't been the same. Some part of her was with him in that car crash, and had smashed, never to be recovered.  
  
Abi sat on her bed sobbing, toying with her old engagement ring. //How could he..just..die like that? Love isn't supposed to be like this.// She thought. She had never told her mother about being engaged and she never would. //I will *NEVER* love anyone that way again// she thought, wiping away the tears again.  
  
****  
  
//NO,// I thought //I'm not going to let that happen to me again. It hurt too much the first time.// I shudder and lie on the floor rolled into a ball and cry myself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up to a loud banging on the door.  
  
"Abigael Wallace? HELLO??!" I get up slowly and open the door a little.  
  
"I am she. I'll be out in a second." I quickly dress and grab my datapad and pull the door shut behind me, following my guide downstair to his speeder.  
  
We arrive at the front lawns of the Uni a few minutes later and walk across to the lines for the various departments. Arts, Law, Social Science, Maths, Science all have obvious places and I start by joining the longest line: Law. I'm into my 29th game of Solitare when i finally reach the head on the queue and an extremely bored-looking alien.  
  
"My name is Abigael Wallace, I'd like to enroll for Basic Intergalactic Law."  
  
"Do you have proof of study?" The alien's voice sounded like someone talking while eating popcorn. I hand over my certificate of Legal Studies and he scans one corner and writes on it. He crosses me off in his datapad. "Next Please."  
  
I move on to the next line, which I wince at the mere sight of. Social Science.  
  
I join the line and decide to play minesweeper. Unfortunately, this iss far more unsuccessful. I was about to snap the stylus and throw my datapad in the mud when a silky thread of thought and voice simaultaneously invade my conciousness.  
  
"There are so many better ways to spend your anger" the voice tells me.  
  
/\ FUCK OFF/\ I project without really thinking about it. This ellicits a low chuckle from the person behind me. I turn around and glare daggers at Darth Maul, my eyes remaining cold and unmoving. "And what do you want pray, tell?" I growl with aggitation, running a hand through my hair, as if trying to massage my conciousness.  
  
Maul smiles. "You probably know as well as I do" //Fucking Sith// I think, watching his expression as my thoughts wash over him. //Can't I be without a force sensitive for just a DAY?!// I step up to another alien and growl my name and course, handing over my certificate at the same time.  
  
"You're enrolled. Next please." Comes the amiable reply, and Maul steps up to the table.  
  
/\See you in Class./\ comes the last soft tendril of thought before I whirl around and trudge off to the Science line which is, thankfully, shorter.  
  
I join the line and wait. A soft kiss on the back of my neck alerts me to the presence of a certain Jedi that I didn't otherwise notice, through my haze of thought. I quickly shove my memories aside and turn to face Obi- Wan.  
  
I smile. "Have you enrolled yet? or did you just get here?"  
  
"Just got here" He smiles "You?"  
  
"This is my third course of four" He winces slightly. "Yeah, Yeah, I know." I step up to the table and reel off my name.  
  
"What course?" asks the seemingly human female.  
  
"Intermediate Physics" I reply without missing a beat.  
  
"Ok," she smiles. "You're done." I smile and step to the side and wait for Obi-Wan.  
  
He takes my hand and we walk over towards engineering, which only has a few people in the line at the moment. I join the end and Obi-Wan stands beside me playing solitaire on my datapad. Or trying to. I step up to the table. "My name's Abigael Wallace, Electrical Engineering." The guy behind the desk smiles and takes my certificate. I gather up my stuff and leave the line, totally involved in my own thoughts.  
  
/\What do you wanna do now?/\ the Jedi asks. /\I'm guessing you don't have plans for this afternoon./\ He grins as I poke him in the ribs.  
  
/\I want you to tell me how to project and how to build shields./\ I grin. /\I'm gonna need 'em if I'm around you all the time./\ He smirks. "So.." I whisper "your place or mine." We laugh and start back to his place. Half- way there we stop outside a chocolate store and Obi-Wan dissappears inside to re-stock.  
  
I lean back against a wall to wait, when a familiar voice says "You didn't wake me.." I look up and see Luke Skywalker standing infront of me and I smile.  
  
"You were pretty tired, If you were asleep and I wasn't it was a bad sign." I grin as he chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, you have me there, Abi. What you doing here?"  
  
"My new Jedi-friend is stocking up on chocolate. We're just on our way back from enrolling." Luke cocks an eyebrow at 'Jedi-friend' and I smile. "Maybe you've heard of him. His name's..."  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke announces as he sees the figure leave the store.  
  
"Yep. That'd be him." I smile.  
  
"Luke Skywalker!" Obi exclaims and I stifle a giggle as they kiss each others cheeks. I clear my throat and grin. Seeing them talk in thought- talk, I sigh.  
  
/\do you mind?/\ I project loudly and the two Jedi wince. I laugh. /\*THIS* is why I need to have some kind of control on it. And shields. I'll have classes with Obi here and a Sith we all know as Darth Maul./\ Both Jedi's jaw's drop at the last revelation, and I smile weakly. /\Exactly./\  
  
I am promptly frog-marched back to Obi-Wan's place, where I have to recount the whole story to Luke, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. I sit down, and play minesweeper, while they discuss what to do about my training. While they are talking about that, I recieve a message.  
  
The Jedi will never help you reach your full potential. I can. Meet me at the landing pad, at 7.  
  
I raise an eyebrow and quickly reply.  
  
Not interested.  
  
and hit 'Block sender'. I stand up, stretch and walk past the conversing Jedi, to the kitchen and grab a bag of scorched almonds. I sit up on the counter and pull the photos of my family out of the box and just sit and think.  
  
######  
  
/\She *must* be trained/\ Qui-Gon rumbles his thoughts into the other two Jedi's minds with a force that scares them.  
  
/\I agree. If she is to deal with that Sith, then we must equip her with something to help herself./\ Luke thinks quietly.  
  
Obi looks concerned, but merely nods absently.  
  
/\What is it, Padawan?/\ Qui asks, glancing up at Obi.  
  
Obi shrugs /\I don't know..she is distressed..it is rolling off her in waves./\ Obi-Wan gets up and walks to the kitchen to talk to Abi. He takes one step into the kitchen and then comes running out and hides behind his master.  
  
######  
  
//Fuck.// I run my hand under cold water again as I clench and unclench my fingers. //Trust me to put my fingers over the stove.// I wince as the water stings the burn, and sigh.  
  
/\This wouldn't have happened if you had accepted my offer../\ comes the liquid velvet voice of Maul in my head.  
  
/\LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE./\ I growl in my mind, with as much menace and poison as I can muster.  
  
I turn as I hear a yelp and see the flash of what must have been a retreating Obi-Wan. I can't help but grin. I grab some ice and M&M's and head out to apologise to the Jedi, trying to hide my burned hand.  
  
I come face-to-chest with a very amused Qui-Gon. I walk over to Obi and give him the rest of the bag and rub ice over my hand behind my back.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whisper. "you know I wasn't talking to you..right?"  
  
"Yep, just milking it for all it's worth." I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
"Isn't preying on another's concious against the Jedi code?"  
  
"Not when chocolate is involved." Luke interjects.  
  
I roll my eyes. "I shoulda guessed." I glance at the clock and see the time. 6:35. //I wanna go teach him a lesson.// I decide. "I don't suppose Jedi have blasters that I could borrow..or know where a gal from outta town can get one?" I ask sweetly.  
  
It doesn't work. Qui is instantly suspicious. "And why would you want one?" I glare at him.  
  
"For my own protection. I can't have big bad Jedi bodyguards at all times, can I?"  
  
Qui moves behind me and takes my burned hand, gently but firmly in his and I whimper in pain.. "Shh. It's ok Love. What happened?" He asks softly. I whimper again as he begins to work healing energy through my hand. I tell all details of what happened and the message from Maul.  
  
"But, now that I've told you all this..I doubt he will be there. Part of the reason I need a blaster or something." I finish. "Hell..it would make me *feel* safer if nothing else. And don't even *THINK* that I couldn't use one, my dad taught me to shoot when I was 10." I finish, icily. The Jedi converse further and I take the opportunity to slip out of Qui's grasp and out of the Jedi's room. I quickly walk down the hall and over to my place.  
  
I lock the door and walk into my bed and slip in the sweet embrace of sleep. The release I need from my life.  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. Healing Process (Chapter Two)

Title: Going away to Uni Series :Pt 2 - Healing Process  
  
Author: Abigael  
  
Summary: The Jedi discover more about Abi  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters **if ONLY** I own myself tho. NO SUEING PLEASE. I'm just a lowly student and fan!  
  
Feedback: Please please please please!!  
  
AN: First part to the *actual* series. Enjoy. BTW this is un-betaed. All skrew ups are my fault.  
  
Please Note: All fics are subject to mood swings. hehe.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------###### = Change P.O.V  
  
/\ ...../\ = telepathy  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qui-Gon looks up a little later at the end of the Jedi's conversation, their decision made. "Uhh.." He starts, a little puzzled. "Speaking of Abi..where *is* she??"  
  
Obi-Wan laughs "And you call yourself a Jedi?!" Obi Wan asks in a Scornful tone and throws an M&M at Qui-Gon, who promptly sends it spinning back to hit his apprentice in the nose. Obi-Wan grumbles and searches for her presence in the force and finds it unconcious. "Don't worry. She's asleep. We should respect that." All three Jedi nod and Luke leaves the Padawan and Master's quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wake up slowly to find my room completely dark.  
  
//HANG ON.// I look over towards my window to see...darkness. //Where the *hell*?! There was a skyscraper there when I fell asleep. And Coruscant is never dark like this.// I stay perfectly still, my head swimming. I hear the soft rustle of someone moving.  
  
/\You are very observent. How did you sleep, little one?/\ comes the velvet mental-voice of Darth Maul, just before I see him step into my line of vision and kneel beside the bed.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. /\ And you would be here because....?/\ His eyes are like Solar Flares as they lock onto mine.  
  
/\ You are my apprentice. /\ I laugh softly and look him dead in the eye, not letting any thoughts that may show my fear cross my consiousness.  
  
/\ I am no ones apprentice, Darth Maul. Not yours, not anyones. /\ I feel my anger surging forward, but calm myself. He will not get the better of me.  
  
Maul merely smirks. /\ Ahh. You have a will of your own, I see. Very Well. We shall see in time. /\ And then, in a swirl of his black robes, he is gone.  
  
I sigh and look over at the time...1. I get up and walk to the window, slipping behind the curtain and wrenching open the window. The unfamiliar, but still comforting lights of a city flood my bedroom. I sigh and smile looking around at the view the so reminded me of the one from my house on earth. A wall and the pink and blue glow of the city beyond. I grin and go back to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Obi-Wan moves slowly over my body, planting kisses on my lips, neck and eyelids. He whispers into my mind and I groan and fall back onto my pillow. He slides down my body like a great snake, licking and nipping, down between my breasts and over my stomach, leaving a path of wildfire in his wake. Obi glances up at me, grinning at my engaged expression and spreads kisses down my thighs, slowly pulling them open...  
  
I feel soft kisses pressed onto my cheek and my eyes flutter open, and Obi- Wan grins.  
  
/\Pleasant dreams?/\ He tries to ask innocently and I blush, before hitting him over the head with a cushion. "What?!" He asks and I laugh.  
  
"*VERY* funny. You do that again and I might haveta jump you." I grin and he smirks.  
  
"That a promise?" He asks as I stumble from bed to make some coffee.  
  
I giggle "Don't try me, paddlewan." He grins and jumps up onto the counter and I wince. "Well *someone* had their caffeine fix early this morning. What have you been upto while I slept..or don't I wanna know?" I ask slightly fearing the response.  
  
He grins, slightly wickedly. "You shall see in time." He murmurs and a shiver runs rampent down my spine, as I remember the confrontation with Maul from earlier that morning. Obi-Wan has in the meantime dissapeared from the kitchen and I become instantly worried.  
  
I raise an eyebrow and walk quietly out of the kitchen into my sitting room. I glance around but see no signs of the wicked padawan. I sigh and start back to the kitchen only to jump when I see Obi blocking my way back. "One thing I *will* say about Jedi..they certainly keep you on your toes." I say softly and Obi-Wan chuckles. I carefully slip past him, back into the kitchen and drink my coffee.  
  
"Abi.." he whispers softly. " I...want to know..about you. There's something about you..that phrase I came up with the other night...your past..your future..I want us to know each other." I look up at him and smile.  
  
"Well..I'm guessing you know the easiest way for us to do that? And if your prepared to see my past, I'll show it to you." I manage to smile slightly. "And I always wanted to know how Jedi ticked..."  
  
Obi-Wan smiles. "First things first, though. You need to learn the basics of the force." I nod and he pushes me towards the fresher door. I look puzzled and he continues. "My master is waiting..." I grin and walk in closing the door behind me before Obi-Wan follows. I emerge fifteen minutes later in fresh clothes and look to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Ready when you are." He grins and takes my hand, leading me back over to his rooms. He opens the door and I see Qui-Gon meditating on the floor and we walk in quietly, letting the door slide shut behind us.  
  
Qui slowly comes out of his meditative state and smiles at me, motioning for me to sit opposite him. I do so and I feel the lightest brush against my mind, a bare tendril of the Master's force strength. "You *are* strong in the force.." He murmurs and I cant help but smile."First things first.." He says as his mind twines around mine. "Shielding." He shows me the force patterns for it and I mimick them and testing them carefully.  
  
I smile. "Ok..what's next?"  
  
Qui smiles. "Try and direct your thought at me." I nod and close my eyes, focusing on the warm tendril of thought that is Qui-Gon's mind, projecting a line I read on one of my lists about the many uses of the force in bed into his. He chuckles and I open my eyes and grin. "Did you catch that, Padwan?" Qui-Gon asks, after his laughter subsides.  
  
A fairly blushing Obi-Wan responds, "Yes, I did." He raises an eyebrow at me and I raise my hands.  
  
"Don't look at me! I didn't write it, although, the possibilities are truly remarkable..." I grin and trail off, seeing the slightly amused and slightly awkward looks on the Jedis faces.  
  
Qui-Gon breaks the silence. "What you must do is shield our thoughts from anyone else," I feel more of his presence oozing along the outside of our bond surrounding it. I spread my mind along it and meet with Qui's cocooning in our conversation line. I hesitate.  
  
/\ Is it working? /\ I project nervously.  
  
The masters mental chuckle rumbles through my mind. /\ Indeed it is. You learn fast./\  
  
I grin. /\ Thank you, Master Jinn /\  
  
He smiles into my mind. /\Your meditation and relaxation techniques will serve you well./\  
  
I raise an eyebrow. /\Shouldn't you *not* be browsing my memories while you teach me? If you wish to mesh with my mind..at least ask./\ I finish in mock disgust.  
  
Qui-Gon laughs softly. /\My apologies. I do not wish to know anything you do not wish to share...Save one detail..How did you come to meet Obi-Wan, and how do you know so much about us?/\  
  
It is my turn to laugh. /\ Are you *sure* you wish to know Master Jinn? /\ He frowns slightly, but nods his ascent. I project the memory of Obi-Wan and Yoda in the grocery store in my suburb, complete with cache of chocolate and alcohol. I bite back a giggle at his stunned reaction. /\ I warned you.../\ I almost taunt, and Qui-Gon laughs.  
  
/\ And the second? I'm almost afraid to ask.../\ I grin and project a memory of the first time I had seen episode I, showing the awe and respect I had felt, and still do feel. While trying to filter out the magnitude of lust I have felt since that day..and failing miserably. The bond between Qui and I is silent as what he has seen and felt sinks in, I almost think he has severed the connection.  
  
I pull back from our bond and open my eyes, flushing many and varied shades of red. I look up to see not only Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan staring at me as well.  
  
I shiver, suddenly feeling at unease with the two Jedi. "I..I have to go now." I say weakly and run towards the door, Obi-Wan shouts after me, but i keep running.  
  
I run down the stairs and keep running, trying to think of somewhere I can go, finally deciding on the landing pads. I change directions and slow my pace slightly. I smile a little as I reach the pads, I've always found comfort in being able to lose myself in a crowd. I sigh slightly, looking over the city and how it reminds me of the cities I travelled to on earth, but even Tokyo didn't have this kinda urban sprawl.  
  
I start as I feel an arm wrap around my waist and without really thinking about it, I force up my shields and kick the being behind me hard in the shin. I hear a grunt of pain and turn, leaning my forearm against the attackers throat, driving them back to the wall. When I finally look up I look into the molten lava eyes of Darth Maul, looking startled but pleased. I growl deep in my throat and whirl, running in the opposite direction, trying wildly to think of somewhere I can be alone.  
  
I grin and head towards the temple. Somehow, I don't think I will be disturbed there. I slow down as I reach it and walk up the steps and around into the gardens, walking slowly until I find a spot that is a little way off from the path and I sink down into half-lotus. I sigh softly and reach out to the feeling of the force around me, like being wrapped in a blanket while its raining outside. I smile and keep with my meditation, exploring the boundries of the force, how far I can reach already. I am jolted a little when I hear a stick snap close by and bring myself out of my meditation. I look up, only to see Luke Skywalker.  
  
I blink in suprise. "Uhm...hi.." I manage. I stand up to leave only for Luke to catch my wrist and pull me down next to him on the near-by bench. I glance over at him and quickly away, knowing I wont stand a chance keeping composure with that worried smile and his gorgeous eyes.  
  
He kisses my wrist softly. "Abi..what's wrong..?"  
  
I shiver slightly and scrub my eye where a tear threatens to escape. //Many things. It would take me years to recount them all..//I think, outwardly I manage a smile and stand up. "I'm fine."  
  
Luke tugs my wrist again and pulls me down, this time into his lap. "NO. You're not. You said it yourself, acceptance is the first step to cure." He teases quietly and I chuckle softly.  
  
I smile genuinely this time. "I don't know what it is..I just feel...like all that defined me I left behind on earth..and now.." I sigh and shake my head.  
  
"And now you're feeling lost?" He murmurs softly into the shell of my ear. I shiver slightly and nod. He hugs me against his strong chest as he wraps his mind around mine, tapping lightly on my shields. "Abi.." He whispers. "Please - Let me in. Let me help you heal." I flinch and carefully drop my shields and he slowly slides into my mind. My despair and loneliness comes flowing from my mind and his arms tighten around me.  
  
I feel him going through the more prominent of my memories, but I slam my shields back into place before he sees kieran. "No," I whimper through tears. "Don't look at that." I finally break down, sobbing into his chest and he just sits, stroking my hair softly. I sit up slowly wiping the tears away from my red eyes. "I should go." I say after a long period of silence and Luke nods slightly.  
  
He walks with me back to my building and I walk and up the stairs alone and into my room. I crawl into bed and nearly scream when I find something there next to me, until I realise that its Obi-Wan. I shiver and realise he's asleep, so I take my blanket and go lie down on the couch in the sitting room. I shiver and finally fall asleep, exhausted.  
  
######  
  
I woke up at the first crack of daylight and looked around for signs of life. I rub my eyes and stand up walking into the kitchen, hoping to find Abi, but she isn't there. I walk into the sitting room and there she is, curled up in a ball on the floor. I bite my lip and walk towards her. She rolls over and looks up at me and, smiles. I smile and kneel beside her. "Good morning, sweet." I whisper and she grins.  
  
"Morning, Obi." She stretches and sits up and I kiss her cheek. "Did you sleep well in *my* bed?" She asks and I grin.  
  
"Yeah..kinda got cold when someone ran off with my blanket though, and I *was* hoping for a human blanket." I add and she giggles and raises an eyebrow at me.  
  
"I'll bet you were.." She adds and trails off to the kitchen for her morning hazelnut coffee.  
  
"What happened to you last night? I was scared shitless." I ask, and Abi nearly chokes on her coffee cuz she's laughing too hard. /\What?/\ I ask with a grin. /\ Jedi can't ask questions?/\  
  
She giggles in my head and I smile. /\ But seriously, What happened?/\ Her smile fades a little as she sips her coffee. /\Abi? /\ I add after a long silence and she looks up.  
  
/\Yeah?/\ She asks slowly.  
  
/\What happened?/\ I breath into her mind and she flinches.  
  
/\ Ask Luke./\ She finishes after another long silence. /\ I'm going to have a shower, If you go, make sure you lock the door./\ She says and heads for the fresher.  
  
I grab a handful of M&Ms, pull on my tunics and boots and head for the temple. I arrive there 15 minutes later and press the chime to Luke's room. He answers the door after a while looking more than a little tousled, which tells me he just got out of bed. He sees me and steps back, inviting me in. I step through and see the spartan quarters that are characteristic of any Jedi temple. I turn to face him. "What's wrong with Abi?" I ask, silencing the small talk before it can begin.  
  
Luke sighs. "I saw her mind yesterday.." He starts and my eyes widen a little. "She has extreme mental scarring." I grimace, but Luke continues. " I saw some of it..but..she shut me out before I could see what was the most painful for her. If all the others were scars...that one is a broken leg." He finished and I flinch.  
  
"Gods. What are we going to do?" I ask, sitting down slowly.  
  
"We need to get through to her."  
  
I nod. "How?"  
  
"We need to do it again..with Qui and Yourself there...I think she is scared by it."  
  
"Ok..I'll go and talk to Master about it, and then I'll talk to Abi. I'll talk to you later." I stand and leave, walking quickly back to the room that I share with Qui-Gon. I press my thumb to the lock and am nearly knocked over by Qui. Qui grabs the front of my tunic and pulls me inside.  
  
"Is she alright?" He demands in a rumbling whisper, revealing his anxiousness.  
  
"Yes, she was when I left her." He relaxes a little and lets go of my tunic. "Master, We need to help her." I start and relate my conversation with Luke to him and he grimaces.  
  
"Ok. We must do it, and *SOON*." I nod and leave, walking over to Abi's rooms again to break the subject to her.  
  
######  
  
I step out of the fresher in time to here the door chimes to my room ring. I wrap my bathrobe around myself and walk to the door. I pull it open to see Obi-Wan and I flinch, remembering how cold I had been to him earlier. I step aside and he walks in.  
  
"We need to talk." He says softly. I nod and sit down on the couch. Obi- Wan looks at me incredulously. "Get dressed, or there wont be much talking." I laugh and dissapear into my bedroom to get dressed. I walk out and sit next to Obi.  
  
"Now. What's going on that worries you so?" I ask watching him carefully.  
  
"Luke saw your mind yesterday.." I wince at the memory, but nod for him to keep going. "He saw some pretty..VERY bad scars." He says..his voice lowering to a whisper. I've been waiting for this. I knew it was going to happen one way or another.  
  
  
  
I take a deep breath. "You want to heal them?" I ask softly, already knowing the answer. He nods. "When?" The word is barely a whisper.  
  
Obi-Wan swallows. "As soon as possible, Tonight preferably." I bite my lip, forcing back tears.  
  
"Alright." is all I can manage. He hugs me gently and kisses the top of my head. I turn my head and kiss him softly hugging him back. "Let's go..before I lose my nerve." I say and stand up, tugging on his hand. He smiles and stands up, wrapping an arm round my waist and leading me over to where his master and Luke Skywalker and waiting.  
  
We enter and I am instantly drawn down to sit infront of and next to Qui and Luke, and Obi sits behind me, pulling me back to lean against his chest. "Just relax." He murmurs, and somehow, I do. Obi wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes, feeling the bond forming between the four of us, the three jedi that are willing to share my pain. The cords binding us all are finally secured and I sweep my presence over the top of them. /\You *sure* you wanna see this?/\ I ask, stopping before lowering my shields. The Jedi all nod, projecting their concern for me over the bond and I take a deep breath, slowly lowering my shields.  
  
The warm presence of the three Jedi sinks into my mind and I feel Obi's presence start to sort through the scars. Memories coming slowly at first, the barely painful ones. My sadness of my parents divorce, the fights I had with my friends.  
  
Then, its like diving into an icy lake. Memories of seeing my best friend throwing herself infront of a train, the knife scars on the inside of my wrist where my watch always is..Obi's arms tighten around me protectively and I feel the Jedi edge closer. Their minds slowly working up to the big one. My breath becomes shallow as they see the memories of Kieran. Meeting him, Spending time with him, Of him proposing to me. The tears are flowing freely and I bury my head into someones shoulder. Then comes the memory of Kieran and the crash. The blood, the despair. I scream in pain and then all is black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry bout all the angsty-ness. It wrote itself. Couldn't help it  
  
~TBC~ IN PART 3. 


	5. First Days (Chapter Three)

Going away to Uni Series :Pt 3 - First Day  
  
Author: Abigael  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: Not my characters **if ONLY** I own myself tho. NO SUEING PLEASE. I'm just a lowly student and would like to keep my flat!  
  
Feedback: Please please please please!! Makes me write faster!  
  
AN: First part to the *actual* series. Enjoy. this is un-betaed, all skrew ups are my fault.  
  
Please Note: All fics are subject to mood swings. hehe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
//DAMNIT// I sigh and look back out the window. It's been a week since I blacked out in the presence of the three Jedi and I haven't seen or heard *anything* from them. And to make matters worse..my classes start tomorrow. I wince at the thought of having to work on circuit diagrams when all sane beings are still enjoying their sleep.  
  
I sigh again and stretch. //Right then,// I consider my options. //I'm not gonna stay around here all day.// I grab my sketchbook and my pencils and head up to the roof of my complex. I discovered after the third day that there was access to some of the roof from my floor and had sat out there every day, enjoying slowly more familiar landscape. I sit down with my back to something hard, radiating with warmth and start to sketch the cityscape in the slowly fading light.  
  
Only when I hear soft whispers and suggestions for improving my work do I stand up slowly and turn around to see the blue body of Grand Admiral Thrawn. "You really have excellent technique, my dear." He whispers, and I smile slightly as he motions for me to sit back against him again.  
  
I sketch the outline of the cityscape and the sky blending the colors into the twilight. Thrawn leans over my shoulder and fixes a smudge on one of my skyscrapers. I sit there quietly until he is finished and then add detail and the extra little tricks that I have picked up. I put down my pencils and carefully smudge the bold streaks of color. "So," I ask softly. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're a student at the Uni?" I couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Thrawn being a student.  
  
He chuckled. "No, no. I did that once, I don't intend to do it again." I grin and he smiles. "It seems I'm not the only one with this opinion?" I giggle.  
  
"Hardly." I manage. "I wonder why I'm here sometimes..I should have gotten a job as a secretary in my town, like any normal person would have done.." I sigh. "But then again, I never *have* been normal." The Admiral laughs and I smile. I shiver in the now full dark and get up, gathering my stuff that was surrounding me.  
  
I feel Thrawn's eyes burning into my back as I stand up. "How much?" He asks quietly.  
  
I almost fall into his lap in shock.  
  
"W--What?" I stutter.  
  
He laughs. "Would you be willing to sell me your sketch?" He gestures to my cartridge pad, my eyes go wide and I blush.  
  
"I couldn't sell it to you.." I whisper, tearing the page out of my sketchbook and signing my initials in the corner. I grab the fixative out of my bag and quickly pull my hair back and spray the sketch. I leave it to dry and roll it quickly. "You're welcome to it" I say softly and hand it to him. He takes my hand and brings it to his lips, kissing my hand with his cool lips. He smiles as I pick up my bag and start down the stairs to my floor. /\Enjoy./\ I project simply before heading back to my quarters.  
  
I open my door and sigh, gathering my sketches from the Jedi temple and varnishing them carefully and leaving them on the table near the window. I sigh as I walk into the kitchen.  
  
/\Can you stop lurking? Pleease??/\ I ask the Sith who is standing in the shadows of my fresher door, without breaking my stride.  
  
He smiles./\Your force-sense grows stronger everyday./\ he breathes through the force and I roll my eyes.  
  
/\ That's nice, Maully-dear./\ I stretch and grab a cookie, brushing past him and back to my bedroom where I shut the door in his face. I hear his growl, even through the door and laugh softly. I work the lock with my mind and it swings open. "Is there something you wanted?" I ask, very bored. "Other than to demand that I am your apprentice and that I must join the dark side?" I grin at his annoyed expression. "No? Ok then. Buh-bye, and try not to break anything or I will be *very* pissed off"  
  
I grab my coat and head out the door again, with a very grumpy Sith hot on my heels. I sweep down the stairs, walking quickly, broadening my stride to stay ahead of Maul. I walk quickly around a corner, into a large crowd and relax, walking to one of the tallest buildings in the Skyline.  
  
I walk into the lobby and take the lift to the top, taking the two flights of stairs to the rooftop. I look around, puzzled as to why I chose to come here. I shrug and walk to the wall edging the roof and look over, sudden vertigo sends me spiraling back to land on my butt. I lie back breathing deeply to recover my senses.  
  
/\Are you alright?/\ asks a rich, gentle voice. I smile as I recognize the force signature.  
  
/\Yes, I'm fine..Didn't think you would care..But I'm fine./\  
  
/\What are you talking about?! Of course I care!/\ He replies and grips me by the arms, pulling me slowly to my feet.  
  
I smile. /\Thank you./\  
  
/\You are welcome, little one./\ Qui-Gon responds warmly and I kiss him softly. The Jedi is startled by the gesture but returns it and our kiss deepens slowly. I pull back, gasping for air and giggle to see a smudge of lip gloss on his lips. I wipe it away carefully and sigh.  
  
/\All you Jedi seem to have something about cross-dressing..first Luke, now you..I don't know what Obi's gonna do." I sigh and grin as the Jedi master's chuckle rumbles through the air around us. /\I didn't expect to hear from any of you again.../\ I start and Qui smiles slowly.  
  
/\You can't think that we were *ignoring* you?!/\ Another voice says as Obi- Wan presses up against me and kisses my neck. I smile and blush slightly.  
  
I shiver. /\ After I -- blacked out -- last week..I wasn't sure what to think./\ I lean my head back against Obi-Wan's chest and suddenly yawn. /\ I gotta get home../\ I groan.  
  
/\ I have Engineering first up tomorrow./\ the Jedi grimace at this and we start back towards the Uni buildings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awake with a groan as my alarm goes off. I growl and get up, gesturing towards it so that it slams into a wall, inches from a startled Sith Lord. /\Good Morning to you too./\  
  
He all but laughs and I smile.  
  
/\Yes, Yes, I'm a moody bitch at this time in the morning./\ I wander into the kitchen and find a tray with two pieces of what looks like toast, some fruit I have never seen before and a glass of something blue-green. I raise an eyebrow and glance back at a pleased looking Darth Maul. I grin and he smiles. /\ Is this for me?? What for?/\ I ask in shock, laughing at the exasperated sigh he gives me.  
  
/\For shadowing you as I have been. You show great promise. I can't help but be intruiged./\ He replies and I blush deeply.  
  
I slip up onto the counter and take a sip of the blue stuff. /\Ah./\ I smile at the slightly tangy and sweet liquid, which reminds me of Pineapple juice. /\Aren't you hungry?/\ I ask chewing on a mouthful of toast. Darth Maul grins and stands next to me, as I pick up a piece of fruit and take a bite. /\UGH!/\ I grimace as the sour, tangy flavour of the fruit hits me. I put it back down of plate and Maul picks it up and sprinkles sugar on the top, taking a huge bite. I stare slightly as he licks the juice of his lips.  
  
He chuckles softly. /\It's an acquired taste./\  
  
/\I can believe it./\ I reply, sipping my juice to drown out the taste of the weird fruit. I look at the time and groan, while the Sith Lord looks slightly puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" He asks softly.  
  
I sigh. "I have my first lecture in an hour." I whisper, before kissing him softly. /\Thanks for breakfast/\ I murmur at the Sith, who hugs me gently. I smile and make my way towards the fresher.  
  
/\Good Luck, little one./\ He intones softly and I half grimace.  
  
/\I'm gonna need it aren't I?/\ He chuckles at that and his presence leaves my room. I step into the shower and try to calm myself down. I repeat my timetable to myself.  
  
*Engineering at 8: Perata Lecture theatre  
  
*Law at 10 Room: 1650 (new building)  
  
*Physics at 1 Room: 549 (old building)  
  
I turn the water on hot, hoping that it will wash my day ahead away with it. //It's gonna be a l-o-n-g day//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I run down the hall to the lecture theatre and pull the door open, slipping in quietly. //Late to my first fucking lecture, GREAT.// I slide into a seat and take out my laptop, quickly opening word and I start typing. //Grr, I'll haveta get notes off someone later.//  
  
I spend the rest of the lecture sending emails to my parents, friends and the few people who helped me apply for my scholarship and playing hearts.  
  
I smile as the lecture ends and I stretch, gathering up my stuff. I assail the guy sitting next to me for his lecture notes before he can leave and quickly type them up before my own. I smile and quickly kiss his cheek, before turning and running out the door to find somewhere quiet where I can spend the half-hour before my Law lecture. I shrug and decide on the library. //If this is anything like universities on earth it should be fairly quiet.//  
  
The library is an ugly and apparently older and dull gray building, with a few people sitting outside. I sigh and walk in. I look at the floor layout and decide to head up to arts, figuring the chances of anybody being there are rather slim. I climb the four flights of stairs to the fourth floor and stare around, smiling. 'WOAH' I mouth, but the word dies on my lips, as I walk silently past a room full of cubicles staring slightly. I shrug and keep walking, to the next room, which appears to be a small gallery. I peer in and slowly creep in, looking at the collections of sculptures, paintings and sketches.  
  
I smile. "Hell, I wish I was this good.." I murmur to myself as I walk down the second row, when warm arms slip around my waist. I reach out with the force and am genuinely surprised when I realize who it is.  
  
"But, My dear, you are!" says the warm voice, connected to the arms around me. Even if I had any doubt about who it was, it dissolved as soon as I saw the sketch I had given to Thrawn yesterday.  
  
I shake my head. "Yeah, sure. I'm sorry but I'm not convinced." I stare at my sketch, trying to put my finger on how it's different from yesterday... I grin and my eyes widen slightly as I sigh. "Framed..never thought that I'd live to see any of my sketches..like that." I smile again and Thrawn chuckles from behind me, his left hand tracing disinterested circles along my waist.  
  
"Regretting giving it to me yet?" He asks softly and I giggle.  
  
"Nah." I smile. "I got kicked outta Navy Cadets when I was 15, but I still don't think I could take money from a superior officer." I reply and Thrawn laughs.  
  
"What did you do to get kicked out, hmm?" He teases. I laugh.  
  
"I really don't think you wanna know" I start with a smile, "..sir." I add after a while, with a dodgy salute. Thrawn cracks up and I smile, glancing at my watch. "I haveta go..your admiral-ness, or I'll be late for my next class." I turn and kiss his cheek before running out of the gallery towards the new building.  
  
I make it to the room just as the majority of people are walking in. //Damn. This *IS* a big class..// I make my way down the stairs, aiming for a seat somewhere around the middle of the theatre. I sigh and continue past the best place to sit, when I'm pulled back by the waist. /\Good to see you're on time./\ whispers Qui-Gon's rich mind-voice and I smile.  
  
/\And you were planning on telling me about you future study plans....when?/\ Qui-Gon grins.  
  
/\All in good time, I have to take a refresher course every couple of years, can't be forgetting the law that most of the disputes are over./\ I smile.  
  
/\Don't spose you're gonna let me bludge off your notes, are ya?/\ Qui chuckles.  
  
/\No, Love. You're going to actually use that brain of yours, whether you like it or not./\  
  
I whimper mentally. /\Gee thanks./\ Qui simply winks at me and sits me between his legs so that someone else can fit on the end of the bench. I pull out my datapad and start typing as the lecture begins.  
  
An hour later I stand up and stretch, gathering up my datapad and coat slowly before edging over to make my way out of the lecture theatre. I walk out and start back to my place before my one o'clock lecture. Qui-Gon hugs me from behind and I yelp in suprise.  
  
I groan and rub my face. "How the *hell* am I gonna get through another lecture...Even if it IS with Obi.." I grin and the Master wraps an arm around my shoulders, squeezing my gently.  
  
"You'll manage." He whispers and kisses my forehead.  
  
"I bloody well hope so.." I reply. /\Cuz I feel like I'm gonna fall over right about now./\ I leave Qui and walk the stairs to my rooms, tossing my stuff down on my quasi-sofa and dropping onto the floor, almost falling asleep on contact. I groan and get up, retrieving my stashed Crunchy and flopping back onto my bed, not having the will to move until I have to.  
  
I smile only slightly as I feel a presence in the room with me. I glance over at a slightly alarmed-looking Obi-Wan and slowly stand up. He gives me a look which says without words 'hmm..what you been doing to get you so tired this time?' and I laugh. "Yes, yes, I'm *fine*. If we don't go now we'll miss the lecture. Not something I want to do with Physics." I retort with a grimace and Obi chuckles. We leave and walk to the theatre, arriving only a little late and slip inside. I almost laugh that there are this many people studying Physics, there are maybe 100, 150 people here, less than my Law class but by far more than my Engineering one, and chances are my Religious Studies class too.  
  
I sit at the back with Obi-Wan and start up my datapad, waiting for the lecturer to get started, and thanking any deities that may be watching that this is my last class of the day.  
  
An hour and a half later I stretch so hard that my ribs hurt and grab my stuff, getting out of the dingy little room before anybody else and breathing in the fresh air. I slip my data pad into my enormous coat pockets and start off at a jog towards my place. I reach out with my mind, finally feeling some piece after the crappy day I've had.  
  
/\Ok..OW./\ I half growl-half whimper as the Padawan tackles me, landing ontop of me in a rare patch of soft grass. I arch an eyebrow at the Jedi and he grins. "Is there something I can do for you?" I rasp out, with an amused smile, despite the lack of air getting into my lungs. He laughs and stands up, offering his hand to help me up. We stand and start walking back towards the other side of campus, Obi and I giving sheepish grins to the people that are staring at us.  
  
I laugh as I fall through the door to my living room and fall back onto my sofa, laughing so hard that tears run down my face. I stand up slowly, my sense of balance, disappearing as I slide to my knees. I growl in frustration and stand up again and walk gingerly across the room. //4..hmm..The sun will be setting soon....// I smile and grab my sketchbook and coat, running out the door, pulling it shut behind me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walk up the third flight of stairs overlooking the temple gardens and glance over my shoulder quickly. I toss my book over onto the roof and slide myself over the banister, before pushing off and jumping to the roof of one of the halls of the complex. I smile as warm red and orange light filters over my face, warming me slightly. I praise the Jedi for their flat roofs and sit myself down, just out of the line of vision from the stairs and the gardens, facing the sun and begin to sketch. And sketch. Until I finish about 12 sketches of the complex, the gardens, the sunset, anything that comes to mind.  
  
I shiver as it finally dawns on me that the sun has set and I grin stupidly. //Well damn.// I finish the last streaks of color on some of the flowers below. //I always get carried away.// I pack up my stuff and walk quietly to the edge of the roof, looking down, I wince. //Great, Abi. How you gonna get down now??// I drop my stuff at my feet and scour the edges of the building for a way down.  
  
I groan as I find the only way down, a drainpipe leading to the rainwater tank for the complex. //Not *only* will I fall in..but I would have to go right past the window to the hall.// I curse myself again and toss my stuff down three storeys to the ground of the gardens. I run over to the edge of roof and start lowering myself quickly and quietly. Sneaking past the window, I glance up from my hands and into the window, my gaze catching on Jedi sparring, and, naturally staring slack-jawed. That slip in concentration was enough to bring me down into the *COLD* rainwater tank with a resounding "SPILASH"  
  
//OH FUCK.//  
  
/\Watch your language, you must! Padawans here there are!!/\ Comes the resounding mental voice from Yoda.  
  
/\Beg Pardon, Master Yoda../\ I whimper  
  
Bracing my legs against the side of the tank, I somehow manage to haul myself out, although, not without attracting the attention of *all* of the Jedi that were busy sparring. I balance precariously on the edge of the tank and manage to put my hand down on a shard of metal. I jump down and almost scream in pain as a chunk of skin comes off, biting my lip so hard it draws blood. //Great. More blood loss. *Exactly* what I need now.// I think bitterly as I grab my stuff and dash out of the complex, towards home.  
  
I reach home, out of breath and sobbing bitterly. I grab the sheet off my bed and tear off a strip, winding it round my hand for a bandage. I mentally groan and repress the pain, as I have grown so used to already. I whimper and fall onto my bed. //I'll go see a healer tomorrow// I promise myself through my drowsy haze before I fall asleep.  
  
######  
  
Abi slips into an exhausted sleep, both from her first day of classes and the gaping gash on the back of her hand, extending from the base of her fourth finger to the side of her wrist. The college standard-issue cream colored sheet, wrapped around her hand turns a deep red brown as she slept. Darth Maul slowly steps out of the half-light of the walls of her bedroom and over to her bed placing a red and black hand over her own, healing the laceration on the back of her hand to an angry red scar. He smiles slightly, brushing a strand of copper-brown hair out of Abi's face, before standing and disappearing into the darkness with a flurry of his cloak.  
  
######  
  
I wake up before dawn the next morning, whimpering in pain. The cut on the back of my hand has opened up again while I slept.//Hang on...Since when was it closed up??// The pain ebbs and flows throughout my body. I gingerly reach out with the force, and sensing Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are awake, I smile and touch the master's mind.  
  
/\Good Morning, Qui-Gon./\ I begin  
  
/\Morning, love./\ Qui responds with a frown./\What's wrong? Are you alright?/\  
  
I smile. /\The pain waves are that bad, hmm?/\The Master mentally nods./\No point with small talk then..I've got a cut on the back of my hand..I know I'm a wuss...but..I don't know what I should do about it../\ I shiver slightly and send him the image of my hand. Our bond shudders as his mind registers what it has seen. I grab my coat and head out the door, pulling the makeshift bandage tighter around my hand.  
  
I thumb the door chime at the Jedi's rooms and I am instantly ushered inside by an anxious looking Padawan. I bite down on my pain, muting the waves slightly as I am pulled into a chair. Qui-Gon unwraps my hand and stiffens, trying to force down his anger. I frown in confusion for a second and touch his shoulder lightly.  
  
"What is it?" I ask softly, the nervousness in my voice evident.  
  
"Who did this to you?!" He demands in a strangled whisper, standing up suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at him, not quite sure what to say.  
  
"W-what do you mean??" I ask, flexing my hand and wincing slightly.  
  
"Who..hurt you like this…W-what happened??" He growls and I shiver slightly.  
  
"Qui...Hun.." I try and get his attention, but he is busy trying to contain his rage. I take his hand and pull him down to eye level. "Qui-Gon..no one did anything." I smile as he frowns.  
  
"Then what happened Abi?" Obi-Wan asks quietly and I sigh softly.  
  
"Well..I was up..on..the roof of the sparring hall..and..I lost track of time..it was too dark to jump back over to the stairwell..so..I had to find another way down...so I..erm..shimmied down the drain pipe and...fell into the rain water tank." I finish, grinning sheepishly. I glance up at the two Jedi who are looking at me stonily as the Master does what he can to heal my hand  
  
"That doesn't explain how you got it..or.." Qui scrutinizes my wrist."Why it appears to have already been force healed."  
  
My eyes widen considerably at this."*WHAT*?! But..that..wa--" The realization washes over me in waves. //Maul..// The name filters into the guarded section of my mind before I am jolted back to the present. "Oh..There was a shard of metal on the side of the tank..caught my hand as I was getting out." The Jedi nod absently and Qui re-dresses my hand.  
  
"So what were you doing on the roof? hmm?" teases Obi  
  
"Phht..Nothing. I was just running around on rooftops for the hell of it. What *ever* made you think I had a purpose?!" I reply trying my best to hide the massive grin threatening to creep onto my face.  
  
Qui chuckles. "Not getting outta it that easy, love." Obi nods his agreement and exchanges a glance with Qui-Gon. Before I can say 'Wanna bet?' I'm flat on my back being tickled by Obi-Wan.  
  
"Mercy.." I whisper breathlessly between giggles as the Padawan stops tickling just long enough for me to get my breath back and whispers into my ear.  
  
"Ahha, But Merci means thank you in French, as you delighted in reminding me." He replies with a laugh and I groan.  
  
"Fine then. Pitié. If you're gonna be picky about you languages." I mouth before sticking my tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh *ALRIGHT*." He replies. I smile and close my eyes, trying to regain my breath. "But now you haveta tell us what you were upto."  
  
I laugh. "Can't win can I?!"  
  
"Hmmm lemme think about this..NO." Obi replies instantly with a Cheshire- cat smile.  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "**Fine** then!" I laugh and disappear out the door. /\Back soon./\ I tell the Jedi as I walk back to my living room to get the bag with my sketchbook and stuff in it.  
  
I push open the door walk in quietly and sit down, seeing the two Jedi meditating, I bite my lip and open a new page and quickly start sketching the two gorgeous Jedi in front of me. I'm adding the last of the shading to the Master's jaw when I actually notice them both looking at me strangely.  
  
"What?" I ask with a smile, glancing up, but still adding depth to the paper Jedi. The real Jedi grin and Qui ushers me over to the mirror by the door, where I can clearly see why they were laughing. My face is *covered* with all the colors of the rainbow in circles, stripes and stars of color. I laugh and dash into the fresher. I finish in there and lean against the doorframe, watching the two Jedi pouring over my sketchbook. I smile, "*Dare* I ask what you think?" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan look up, startled that they didn't notice me.  
  
"I..." Qui looks from me to my sketchbook and shakes his head. "Don't know what to say.." I smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a good sign from a master who is normally all composure and serenity..I have made you speechless." I laugh and sit behind the two men who are looking at the battle drawings of them against Maul. "And you, Kenobi?" I ask, poking him in the ribs, issuing a yelp from him.  
  
"Amazing.." He breathes and I blush bright red. "Why didn't you tell us you were an artist?" He murmurs, turning to the sketches from the temple.  
  
I smile. "Because I'm not..I thought that was kinda obvious when I wasn't taking any courses in anyway relating to art." Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and I laugh. "I'm not that good!!" I protest, laughing.  
  
"What *are* we going to do with her, Master. She must learn that modesty is good only up to a point." He says softly, never taking his eyes off me as I edge out of the room.  
  
"Uhhm..I'm fine..you don't need to do anything.." I say softly before turning and running down the hall, trying to stay ahead of the persuing Jedi.  
  
//I'm gonna be tired tomorrow...// I think to myself as I run down the last flight of stairs and out of the building with the Jedi hot on my heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued in part 4. Feedback makes me write faster!! HINT HINT 


End file.
